(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multiplier circuit.
(ii) Related Art
Recently, a millimeter waveband has a wide available frequency band. Therefore, there is a demand for a wide band device. In particular, there is a demand for an ultra wide band device using an E-band within 60 GHz to 96 GHz.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-215247 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses an example of a multiplier circuit that has a filter circuit, triples an input signal, and outputs the tripled signal.